Road to Destiny
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: This story is almost like Swords of Heaven but different in many ways as well as some characters. Multiple crossover.


**Author note**

**This is the beginning of a new story which is like Swords of Heaven but it is different and also the first chapter is taken from the first chapter of Swords of Heaven but with some alterations as well as a different opening.**

* * *

**(Cue Invoke by T. )**

**(Instrumental) **_The remains of a space colony float by as a robotic bird flies through the remains before it shows the Strike, the Exia Noir, and the Origin fly back to avoid some bullets before the Strike blocks some missiles causing them to explode when striking the shield before all three Gundams fly out of the smoke and raise their rifles before it shows Earth behind them while the title appears in front of the mobile suits._

**(Surechigai isogu tabini)** _Dexter and Chris stand back-to-back with their Gundams behind them_

**(Butsukeai chigireau) **_Ben and Jarod turn away from each other with their Gundams, kneeling behind them_

**(Tagai no hane no itami) **_Alyssa swipes a bang away from her eyes as Braydin stands behind her with a look of worry_

**(Kanjiteiru)** _John and Aiden, wielding pistols, point their weapons at the screen_

**(Sabishiisa ni yogoreta ude de daita) **_Yzak with the Duel behind him before the camera switches to Dearka with the Buster_

**(Sore igai no nanika o shiranai kara) **_Nicol with the Blitz behind him before it shows Athrun with the Aegis transforming from mobile armor into a mobile suit_

**(Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien) **_Chris and Lacus reach out to each other with the Origin behind them before it shows Dexter and Cagalli standing back-to-back with pistols with the Exia Noir and a shadowed Gundam behind them_

**(Machi kogareru) **_The crew of the Archangel at their respective stations before it shows glimpses of the Exia Noir, AGE-Blitz, AGE-Extreme, Zen Master Gundam, Dark Deathscythe, Booster Altron, Avenger, and the Origin as they go into battle_

**(Hayasugiru toki no) **_The Exia Noir engages a GINN while the AGE-Blitz destroys two CGUEs with its beam cannon_

**(Matataki ni sarasareta) **_The AGE-Extreme fires its beam rifle at a GINN, destroying it, before pulling out a beam saber and clashing with a CGUE_

**(Hitori de wa togokanai) **_Dexter, Chris, and the other Gundam pilots look out the distance before the crew of the Archangel fades in as well_

**(Negainante)** _Flay looks out a window and sheds tears before Cagalli with a rifle in her hands leans against a piece of debris from a ruined city_

**(Kiesou na kotoba jya)** _Lacus shows the viewer's her pink Haro before translucent versions of Chris and Dexter look away from each other while two naked female bodies, one pink and the other yellow, drift in the astral plane_

**(Karami au netsu o tsutaetai shinjitsu o) **_The_ _Origin, Exia Noir, Strike, and the other Gundams battle against the stolen G-Weapons and a few GINNS before it switches to the Origin in combat with the Aegis while the Exia Noir clashes with a white CGUE_

**(Dare kara mamoreba ii)** _The Moebius Zero flies through space with the Archangel flying behind it_

**(Kimi ga itsu ka hoshi gatta omoi ga) **_The Archangel opens its mobile suit hatches showing the Strike and the other Gundams before it shows Kira and the Gundam pilots in their pilot suits before the launch timer hits zero and launches the Gundams_

**(Soko ni aru nara) **_The Strike launches from the Archangel with the Aile pack while the other Gundams launch right behind it before it freezes to show them along with the Moebius Zero while the Archangel flies behind_

* * *

BOOM

Flying through space were several mobile suits but that wasn't what else was flying through space but what else was flying were several star fighters that looked like they were from Star wars, Gundam, and Mass effect.

A TIE fighter flew through space chasing after a damaged GINN that was down to only one arm which held a destroyed rifle.

"Time you went down!" The pilot shouted only for a pink beam to punch through the top destroying the fighter.

"What?" The GINN pilot asked surprised before he looked up to see a sight that brought a smile to his face.

The sight that flew through space was a single machine painted black and grey with black wings which had handles meant for swords, linear guns under the swords, and guns on its hips but it was the head that made it look more than just a machine.

This was a Gundam but not any Gundam. This was the Gundam Exia Noir. The Exia Noir had the body and arms of the GN-001 Exia but the legs, head and current equipment of the GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam. Piloting the Gundam was a man wearing black and grey trimmed Celestial Being flight suit with a Celestial Being helmet on and under the helmet was a young man at age 18 with Char Aznable styled brown hair, hazel eyes, and a pale complexion. This was Dexter Bryant.

"Boss" The man shouted.

"Keep your cool together my friend; we still have a battle to win. Where's your squad leader?" Dexter asked the GINN pilot

"He sacrificed himself by taking down a Nazca-class Destroyer along with four Windams and three TIE interceptors." The GINN pilot said

"Then go find one of our ships, you are damaged and shouldn't be on the battlefield." Dexter said to the pilot.

"Yes sir." The GINN pilot said in Mandalorian before he flew his machine away from harm while in the distance a Turian dreadnought gets destroyed from right under by a Baikal-class Cruiser.

Dexter shook his head even though he thought _'I respect these guys but why speak Mandalorian a lot?'_

"This is Exia Noir calling all units respond!" Dexter shouted opening a communication line.

"Calibur leader here." Shouted a pilot who was inside an M1 Astray as he stabbed a Leo space type through the chest.

"Shadow leader responding." Said a RGM-89De Jegan ECOAS type pilot as he used a sniper to shoot down a GM command type.

"Justice lead reporting." Said a Delta Plus pilot who shot down two V-wings.

"Lightning leader reading you loud and clear." Said a GOUF ignited pilot as he shot down a Vulture droid.

"Saber lead calling in." Said a GN-XIV command type pilot as he shot down a Tieren space type that was aiming to destroy a wounded Murasame.

"What's the status of your units?" Dexter asked as he shot down two Tri-fighters.

"Justice squadron is down to 4 unit's sir." Said the pilot as he transformed into fighter form.

Lightning has only three wounded sir, no casualties." Said the GOUF ignited pilot.

"Saber reports two KIA and one wounded." The GN-XIV pilot reported.

"Shadow reporting zero casualties." The Jegan pilot reported as he used a sniper to shoot down a droid fighter.

"Calibur here reporting three dead-" The pilot stops to shoot down a Virgo mobile doll "But we may lose this battle if we don't do something about that droid control ship!"

"This is Bryant calling all units be advised that we are pulling back to the command ship." Dexter said as he fired his beam rifles at a Taurus and a Strike Dagger destroying them.

"We're falling back?!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted with a hint of anger.

"We're not falling back; we're pulling the enemy towards a larger target. Justice leader what's your missile count?" Said Dexter

"I have 4 grenades left why?" The pilot asked confused.

Dexter smirked under his helmet and replied saying "Because we are going straight for the control ship while the enemy is focused on our forces."

"And with the GN drives it will make their radar go to crazy since we are already in the middle of a battle!" The pilot shouted with a smirk forming on his face.

"Understood we'll provide distraction until you destroy that control ship." Said the Gouf pilot before every mobile suit or fighter flew back leaving the 00 Epyon and the Delta Plus.

"Alright we better go before this all goes to hell." Dexter said before the Delta Plus transforms while the Exia Noir moves its wings and both fly through space at the far end of the battle where they see a single Lucrehulk-class Battleship along with two Laurasia-class Frigates and one Alliance cruiser.

"Alright let's go!" Dexter shouted before the Noir's eyes flash as it and the Delta Plus shoot off towards the ships.

The enemy vessels see the fighters coming at them and open fire with mass accelerators, beam cannons, missiles, and turbo lasers.

"They aren't even trying!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted as he maneuvered around the shots fired.

"Don't get cocky!" Dexter said as he flew past a mass accelerator round.

"I'm going after the Laurasia frigates, you go after the cruiser!" Dexter shouted

"Roger" The Delta Plus pilot responded before both machines flew away from one another towards their respective targets.

The Alliance cruiser fired its mass accelerator again but the Delta Plus dodges it and transformed and draws a beam saber that was colored yellow before it plunges said saber into the side and moves forward towards its engines before removing the blade and pulls back as where the line was explosions formed.

The Delta Plus aims its rifle and fired twice into the center before the ship exploded with the remains floating everywhere.

"Not even a challenge." The pilot said with a grin.

With Dexter, the bullets kept flying past the Exia Noir until it flew up in order to dodge a beam.

"Too close." Dexter muttered as he aimed his beam rifles and fired twice with each beam punching through the bridges of the unprotected vessels causing both to explode.

"The defense is down so let's go!" Dexter said before both mobile suits transform and shoot into the hanger.

The mobile suits fly through the hanger avoiding shots from both Vulture droids and mobile dolls.

"I see the generators!" Dexter shouted and the Delta Plus fired all 4 explosive rounds straight at the generators.

"Now let's get out of here!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted before both units transform in order to turn around before transforming back to mobile armor form and shoot back as the Exia Noir followed suit with its wings as the grenades struck the generators causing them to explode.

The two machines flew through the hanger again avoiding shots fired at them until they shoot out through the hanger as the core ship explodes in a large fire ball while it splits in two.

At a small fleet of two Volga-class, two Baikal-class, and one Venator-class the mobile dolls and droid fighters were getting closer until teach machine started to just float past them with some fighters crashing into each other or into mobile suits.

"I guess we win." A ReZEL pilot said with a grin under his helmet before a large screen appears saying 'Winner: Star Warriors'

Suddenly everything starts vanishing into particles showing a futuristic table with only mobile suit models as well as toy fighters, and toy warships.

The Gundam type was grabbed by a white and blue glove before it was lifted showing the owner to be none other than Dexter Bryant.

"Hey boss we did great on that one!" A man wearing blue Mandalorian armor said with a grin.

Dexter smiled and said "It was a team effort everyone so congratulate yourselves but let's see how the ground battle is going."

Everyone turns to a screen showing a rocky field with a blue sky while a battle was going on.

The battle was between one side which was composed of Geara Zulus, GM Sniper IIs, ZAKU Warriors, GOUF Igniteds, Windams, M1 Astrays, Murasames, BuCUEs, DINNs, DOM Troopers, GM IIs, Nemos, Delta Pluses, Dagger L's, Gunner ZAKU Warriors, GN-XIIIs, Strike Daggers, AT-TEs, Canderous-class Assault Tanks, Tieren Ground Types, and Gaia Gundam. All of these machines sported a staff with wings on the bottom and a star on the tip.

The opposing side was comprised of Flags, Hellions, Enacts, Anfs, Leos, Virgos, and CIS AATs. These ones sported the symbol of the CIS.

But those were just the machines. There were also several action figures moving around the field as well. There were Clone troopers in both phase 1 and phase 2 armor, Mandalorian warriors, and Republic troopers while the other side had droids, and Sith troopers.

"Enemy on the left requesting artillery!" shouted a man controlling an ARC trooper with red trim and dents as he shot down three B1 battle droids. The person controlling ARC trooper was a Dexter's younger brother Jarod Bryant. Jarod has pale skin with short spiky brown hair, and brown eyes while he is wearing his own Replica of Alpha's Phase I armor which has a working radio which he mounted into the forearm gauntlet, using an LED display and his own Headphones, which were mounted in the helmet as well as a working rangefinder. His armour comes with Alpha's DC-17 Blasters as well as a WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle, which is in fact a working multi stage coil gun, which fires a magazine of modified nails. The latter was disassembled for transport to the convention and the nails left at home in Philadelphia.

"Request received and denied, we're sending in some Delta Plus units." said someone from behind the lines. Behind each side there was a base with the base behind the Star Warriors being protected by several Gunner ZAKU Warriors, Dagger L's armed with Dopplehorns, Tierens, and some Windams while 3 Delta Pluses took off and flew towards the man's location.

"Where's that air support?" asked a man controlling a Mandalorian that was painted black and green while a man controlling a Phase 2 Clone trooper is shot in the head and the figure falls down unmoving.

"Here they come." Jarod said as a smile slid on his physical face.

The Delta Pluses flew in and fired 4 grenades each and they struck the enemy destroying 19 droids.

"Those guys came just in time." said the black green Mandalorian controller only to hear an explosion and they turn to see an Anf and two Virgos behind them.

The Anf aims its chain gun at them.

"This is it." The man said before Jarod says "It's not over yet."

Suddenly a blue beam punched through the Anf causing it to explode and the Virgos turn around to face the new enemy only for one to get destroyed with a beam punched through its chest.

The other Virgo opens fire at a charging Gundam but it evaded each beam before he was in front of it and it activated an beam trident before it swung and cut the Virgo in half from the torso.

The Virgo crashed to the ground un moving as its light dims signaling its destruction.

The Gundam was an Altron EW version called the Booster Altron. The Gundam was colored Black and gold. The pilot of this Gundam was a man wearing black and red armor and under the helmet was a young man at age 17 with a Japanese appearance, black hair, and dark green eyes. This was Braydin Nilsson.

"Have you completed your mission?" Braydin said

"Yes we know that they have a droid control system so if we take that out then we can win this." Jarod said as he helped a man controlling a Republic trooper up. The trooper had a shot that was in its left leg.

"Return to base and inform them of what you found." Braydin said before the Booster Altron flew off back to the battle.

"Right... Let's hope John can get that controller down" Jarod said as he looked at where the enemy base was.

BOOM

"We're under attack!" Shouted a droid before it was crushed by a large foot which belonged to a Gundam. The Gundam was the Dark Deathscythe and controlling it was a man at the age of 20 with blonde hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. This was Jonathan Randle.

"Not strong enough for this Gundam." John said as he swung and cuts into a generator causing it to explode before he began to systematically destroy every generator in the facility before he destroyed one generator and every droid started shutting down.

Back on the battlefield the Star Warriors lost two Geara Zulus and a GOUF while Virgos led the march.

"These assholes!" Shouted a GM II pilot only for a beam to punch through his chest causing it to crumble to the ground and explode.

"Sending up the machines to take the brunt of the attack is a coward's way." Braydin said as his Altron launched one of its Dragon Fangs striking a Virgo destroying it.

"Sir we're being overrun!" A ZAKU Warrior pilot shouted only to be silenced when a large beam from a Virgo punched through its chest making a large hole before said mobile suit exploded.

"They're getting closer!" A Windam pilot shouted as he blocked a rocket destroying his shield.

"We're going to need a miracle to save us now." Said a pilot of an M1 Astray.

Then as if by Gods will large explosions happens from the enemy lines and then all of the Virgos and battle droids fall to the ground dead.

"What the hell?" A Flag pilot said as a Virgo crashed on the ground next to him.

"The control tower is destroyed!" An Anf pilot shouted before a beam struck it in the back blowing it up while a missile struck an Enact.

"They're coming!" A Flag fighter shouted only for his machine to explode as it was cut in half by the Booster Altron as it ran through the battlefield dodging all of the incoming bullets and lasers before it used a pillar as a spring and leapt into the air before it spun its beam trident and sliced off a Leos arm before cutting it in half from its left shoulder to its right hip while plunging its second sword into the chest of a Hellion.

Braydin moved the Gundam to leap into the air as both machines exploded before crashed on top of an Anf plunging the trident through it before firing its Head Vulcans destroying 6 missiles that were aimed at it.

Braydin turned to see two Hellions in fighter form fly at him only for both machines to get destroyed by two Murasames.

"It seems we're winning this battle now." Braydin said with a grin before he turned the head of the Gundams to see 5 Leos along with four Anfs and five AATs move towards him.

"They think they can take a Gundam on like that?" Braydin thought out loud before bringing out the Gundams beam cannons and took aim before firing and striking a Leo in center blowing it up while the fifteen remaining hostiles open fire.

The shots were wide and Braydin fired three more shots with one striking an Anf in its left arm tearing off its cannon while the second struck an AAT destroying it while the last struck the ground.

A heavy round flew at the Gundam but didn't brought up its arm blocking it as well as a laser from an AAT before he fired another round striking dead center in the armless Anf.

As the enemy drew closer Braydin flew at them before he got into the center where they all aim their weapons but as they did the Gundam spun around swinging its active beam trident destroying 3 Leos 3 Anfs and the 4 AATs.

The Gundam turned around spotting a single Leo which stood still seeing it's comrades get vaporized.

"I'm getting out of here!" The survivor shouted after throwing away its weapon.

The Leo started running while Braydin shook his head muttering "Coward."

The Gundam flew up into the air before taking aim at the retreating form of the cowardly Leo before firing where the twin green beams strikes its target stabbing through its back before Braydin was rewarded with an explosion.

The Booster Altron turned seeing the other mobile suits and soldiers overrun the enemy base before a screen popped out showing 'Winner: Star Warriors'

"The outcome was made before the battle started." Braydin said with a smirk as everything vanished.

When the battlefield vanished everyone moved to retrieve their fallen or still standing models.

When Braydin picked his up, he feels a pat on his shoulder and turns around to see Dexter standing there with an eye to eye smile on his face.

"Good job my friend! That was an excellent fight everyone did!" Dexter shouted getting a roar of approval from those wearing either clone armor, republic trooper armor, Mandalorian armor, or just pilot suits from either Gundam, Star wars, Halo, or Mass Effect.

"That we did, and if we win the last match then we have a full blown victory!" Braydin shouted and again everyone cheered.

We all turn to a screen which showed who was next.

'Final match: Star Warriors vs. SE in 2 hours'

"Well that's our match." Dexter muttered

"Guys we have a problem! Max and Jack just left something about family in the hospital!" Shouted Braydin's friend Aiden. Aiden with a pale complexion and blonde hair while on his face you could see that he was growing a moustache and a beard. He was the only person not wearing any armor or flight suit due to not getting a chance to grab any.

"Great! How are we going to get new pilots?" Jarod shouted in annoyance.

An explosion drew our attention and we turn to see 2 Gundams one being in appearance to the Unicorn while the other had the appearance to the Exia.

The Exia look-alike was in combat with 4 GN-XIII's while the Unicorn look-alike was in combat with 2 Sinanjus 1 green and 1 blue and 2 red Qubeleys.

The Exia look-alike was armed with two GN sword IIs with one holstered on its left hip, a freeze rod whip, and a GN shield while the Unicorn look-alike was armed with two beam magnums with one holstered and a shield.

The match began with the GN-XIII firing their beam lances which fired on the Exia look-alike but the look-alike flew to the left avoiding the beams before it raised weapon in rifle formed and fired a single beam which grazed a GN-XIII in its shoulder while another charged at the look alike thinking it would take it down.

"Take this you cocky bastard!" shouted the attacking GN-XIII pilot.

The Exia's eyes flash as the GN-XIII drew closer before it thrusts its lance only for the Exia to side step to the right while swinging its ice rod wrapping it around the GN-XIII before it started glowing blue as ice start encasing the GN-XIII in ice.

"What the hell?!" The pilot exclaimed in fear.

The three other GN-XIII stopped seeing what was happening before they rushed at him thinking there was an opening.

The Exia started spinning around with the frozen GN-XIII before he threw the mobile suit at a break neck speed and it crashed into another GN-XIII destroying the frozen GN-XIII when the ice shattered. The GNX-III the frozen mobile suit crashed into was dazed for a bit but when it got its bearings back the Exia fired its GN sword and the beam went right through its chest and GN drive causing the mobile suit to explode.

The last two GN-XIII continued charging thinking they can catch the Gundam off guard but to the surprise of everyone the freeze rod and GN shield vanish in light particles before the Exia changed the weapon it held into a sword while it grabbed the other and connected both into a double bladed sword.

"How the heck was he able to do that with his weapons?" Aiden asked.

They others just shrugged not even knowing how the pilot did that but the action seemed to have intrigued Dexter quite a bit.

The two GN-XIII flew at the Gundam with one in front and one behind but when the GN-XIII in front of it thrusted its lance the Gundam blocked it and caused the mobile suit to float behind it before it spun around and thrusted its lance with the second GN-XIII following it but the Gundam blocked both lances and moved them to the side before swinging the swords cutting off both GN-XIII units heads.

"Damn it!" exclaimed the first one.

"You'll pay for that!" the second roared in frustration.

The GN-XIII swing the lances but the Gundam twirled the swords where the lances were pointed up and the swords blades pointed at the mobile suits chests before beams shoot out crashing through but mobile suits before both explode.

The Exia look-alike float out of the smoke cloud with the GN swords separated and on its hips while its arms were crossed over its chest.

Dexter raised an eyebrow saying "I haft to admit the pilot of the Exia has some moves."

"I agree." Braydin said nodding his head before they decided to see the Unicorn look-alike.

The Unicorn look-alike flew around several funnels as they fired beams at it before 5 funnels formed behind it and fired at once in a way that the Unicorn wouldn't dodge but to everyone's surprise the Gundam spun around raising its shield before a hatch pops open and the beams are absorbed right into the shield before the hatch closed.

"Now I have to admit that is a nifty feature." Jarod said after he took his helmet off to get a better look.

The Unicorn spun around as it grabbed its second beam magnum and fired both beam magnums at the a blue Sinanju but the mobile suit evaded one shot only for its left leg to get caught by the second beam and explode.

The two Qubeleys sent their funnels to try and shoot the Unicorn at all sides but the Gundam either dodged or used its absorbing shield on the beams.

The blue Sinanju flew at the Unicorn from behind with a beam saber draw as the Unicorn holstered both beam magnums before it spun around bringing out its right beam tonfa blocking the Sinanju.

A funnel flew up behind it and fired a beam but the pilot of the Unicorn disengaged its combat with the Sinanju and flew to the left and the beam flew and went right through the Sinanju before said mobile suit exploded.

"The person who controlled the funnels must not care who he destroys as long as he takes down his opponent." Braydin said shaking his head.

The Unicorn started going into NT-D but instead of red it's white. The funnels fire on it but the Unicorn raises its shield and the Gundam is covered in a bubble before the beams strike it and go straight into the shield before it sends out a pulse that covers the entire field.

The Unicorn raises both hands before the funnels move in front of both Qubeleys and then form into fists and every Funnel fires on their owners.

The Qubeleys didn't have much time before they were torn apart by the beams of their funnels and exploded.

The last Sinanju flew at the Unicorn with breakneck speed but as it drew closer the Unicorn slowly brought out its right beam tonfa only for the hilt to detach from the forearm and go into the Unicorns hand.

The Sinanju drew closer as it brought out two beam sabers as it flew in a zigzag pattern hoping to confuse the Gundam but then the Unicorn activated its beam saber before both mobile suits passed each other.

They floated there for three seconds before the Sinanju slid in half from its right shoulder to its left hip before the mobile suit exploded as the Unicorns NT-D deactivated.

'Match over'

The arena vanished and the remains of the GN-XIIIs Sinanjus, and Qubeleys lied on the arena while the Exia look-alike and Unicorn look-alike stood still before a white gloved hand grabbed the Exia look-alike while a purple gloved hand grabbed the Unicorn look-alike.

The one holding the Exia look-alike was wearing a white-grey Celestial Being flight suit with a blue tint on the visor of the helmet while the one holding the Unicorn look-alike wore another Celestial Being flight suit but it was colored red with gold in it. If one looked closely, the one in the white-grey flight suit was taller than his friend by a few inches.

Dexter walked over to them saying "Hey that was a really good match you two did."

The man wearing the white flight suit took his helmet off showing a young man with a pale complexion and black hair that's styled like Lelouch with red eyes.

"Thank you but it wasn't that difficult since I have my Gundam Origin." The man said with a smile as he held the now named Gundam Origin.

Dexter's eyes widened when he heard the name of the Gundam. "Hey by any chance...are you Chris Alder, the American Gunpla Champion?"

"Yep," Chris bluntly stated while smiling.

Everyone, except for the guy in the purple and black flight suit, gasped upon hearing the name.

"No way...the White Knight of America is here?" Jarod said in disbelief and shock.

"The guy who fought and destroyed an entire battle group on his own," Braydin joined in as well.

"I can't believe it...you are a living legend among Gunpla Fighters." Aiden said in admiration.

Chris sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while nervously chuckling. "Ah come on stop...you're gonna make me blush."

Dexter looked at the guy next to the American, curiosity got the better of him when he decided to ask. "Pardon me for asking, but who's the guy next to you?"

Chris tilted his head in confusion for a bit before he looked to his and turned back to the others with a smile. "Oh this is my partner and fellow pilot." He nudged the young man. "Well go on...don't be shy."

The pilot nodded and removed his helmet, revealing a boy roughly 16 years of age with long silver hair that had a resemblance to Sephiroth's hairstyle from Final Fantasy VII. He had a pale complexion and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Ben Alder and I'm the pilot of the Gundam Avenger." He said in a childish voice while smiling.

The crowd, once again, gasped in surprise when they heard the boy's name.

"The Scarlet Unicorn is here as well?" a man in clone armor exclaimed.

"So the Alder brothers grace us with their presence." said Dexter as he smiled, sincerely.

"It's nice to meet you..." Chris asked while holding out his hand.

Dexter took the hand and the two shook firmly. "I'm Dexter Bryant. I'm the Arizona State Champion back at the States."

"Yeah, you also use to be a runner-up at the championship before someone got a lucky shot at you." Chris responded. "Well it's an honor to meet the captain of the Star Warriors team."

Chris noticed the others behind Dexter. "I assume these are your friends?"

Dexter nodded. "Allow me to introduce my most trusted comrades-in-arms."

Jarod was the first up. "I'm this guy's younger brother Jarod Bryant, nice to meet you."

Braydin went next. "My name is Braydin Nilsson. They call me the Crimson Hellhound. It is an honor to meet you." He bowed on that last part.

Aiden smirked as he smacked his chest piece where his heart was saying "Names Aiden or as my friends call me the Crimson Bolt."

John soon came after. "The name's Jonathan Randle and out on the field, I'm called the Shadow Fox since no one is able to notice my presence until it's too late, but John sounds way cooler."

Chris and Ben shook each hand of the leading members of the Star Warriors until Dexter came up to the two brothers.

"Hey I need to ask you guys something." Dexter asked.

"Shoot dude, we're all ears." Chris replied with a smile.

Dexter sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before calming down. "Well you see...two of our members couldn't be here today since their families in the hospital so..."

"You want us to join your team to fill in for your missing teammates." Ben stated rather bluntly.

"Well...yes." Dexter sweat-dropped in embarrassment,

The two brothers looked at each other for a second before turning to the others and saying in unison. "Okay"

Everyone seemed to have their jaws dropped and their eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Wait just like that?" Jarod asked so surprised that he dropped his helmet.

"Actually it would be cool to work in a team and fight along with other people." Ben said as he had a smile on his face.

"That was more easy than I thought." Aiden said out loud as a smile slowly slid onto his face.

"Final Match: Star Warriors vs. SE in ten minutes." Said the PA

"Well we better get going before the match begins." Dexter said as he and the others started making their way to the arena.

When they arrive they see the other Star Warriors which consisted of people gathered from different areas of America.

They counted 900 people 450 people on opposite sides of the arena.

5 percent of them were wearing Mandalorian armor, ten percent were wearing Clone trooper armor with five wearing phase 1 armor and the other ten wearing phase 2, while another ten percent wore SWTOR Republic trooper armor (Think of the armor seen in the SWTOR trailers Hope and Return), though what surprised Chris and Ben was that five percent of them were wearing Dead Space 2 RIG's with 2 percent wearing Earth Gov. Solder RIGs while the other three wore Triage Security RIGs, and the final ten percent wore UNSC infantry armor with five percent wearing Halo Wars Marine armor and the other five percent wore the same armor that marines wore in the Halo 4 Spartan Ops cut scenes.

30 percent wore only uniforms with ten percent wearing Clone Wars Navy uniforms, another five percent wore Halo 4 UNSC Navy Uniforms, five percent wore Celestial Being uniforms, five percent wore Gundam UC Federation uniforms, and the final five percent wore Gundam 00 ESF uniforms minus the hats.

The last thirty percent wore flight suits. ten percent wore Star Wars flight suits with five wearing Clone Wars Phase 2 pilot armor while the other five wore the flight suits from Revenge of the Sith, another ten percent wore flight suits from different Gundam series with two percent wearing pilot suits used by the Federation in Gundam Unicorn, another two percent wore Gundam 00 ESF pilot suits while another two percent wore Gundam 00 season 2 Celestial Being pilot suits, the other 4 percent wore Gundam SEED Destiny pilot suits. The last ten percent wore Halo pilot suits with five percent wearing Halo 3 pilot suits while the other five wore Halo 4 pilot suits seen only in Spartan Ops.

"So these are the Star Warriors?" Chris asked looking around.

"There are actually 800 of us but the other 350 couldn't come because of family, job, or money." John said as he walked towards his station while slipping his helmet onto his head.

"We better get going and Dexter why don't you use that old model of yours? It has been over a year since you've used it." Braydin asked gesturing to a case which had a little bit of dust.

"I might as well I mean it really has been a long time." Dexter said with a nod as he opened the top and pulled out a Gunpla model. The model had the appearance of the Reborns Gundam but it didn't have the fins or the two GN drives while a single GN drive sat on its back and its only armaments was a single buster beam rifle, a single beam saber, and a GN shield while the paint instead of white and red was white and blue. This was the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam.

"Let's go they're about to start the match!" Aiden shouted as he took out his Infinite Justice Gundam and ran to his station.

"See you two in the field!" Jarod shouted as he slapped his helmet onto his head as everyone ran to their stations.

210 men ran to the Mobile Trackers, 125 ran to the vessel control section and the other 130 plus Braydin, Ben, Chris, Aiden, and Dexter ran to the cockpits.

Aiden, Ben, Braydin, Chris, and Dexter ran to the cockpits while Jarod and John ran to the mobile trackers before they got into places.

"**Please set your GP base."** Said the machine before everyone at the same time placed their devices on the slots.

**Please set your Gunpla/ship/fighter/action figure."** Said the machine again.

38 men from the vessel are each take out a single vessel each. There were 15 Venator-class Star Destroyer models, 12 Baikal-class cruiser models, and 11 Dogosse Giar-class battleships.

When the models were placed in particles covered the vessels before they began to get larger before they were as long as a holographic table.

In the mobile tracker section all 200 took out their action figures which surprisingly looked exactly like what the people were wearing.

When they were scanned they were shrunk instead mostly because of the fields.

In the cockpit area 65 pilots took out fighters while the other 65 took out mobile suit models.

The models mainly consisted of ten ReZELs, ten Delta Pluses, ten Strike Daggers with different packs, five Geara Zulus, five GN-XIVs, ten Kyrios Gundams, and ten Arios Gundams. The five other Gundams were the 1.5, the Infinite Justice, the Gaia Gundam, the Avenger, and the Origin.

The fighters were 15 ARC-170 Starfighters, 10 X-Wings, 10 Y-Wings, 10 A-Wings, 5 B-Wings, 5 Clone Z95 Headhunters, and 5 Broadsword multirole assault fighters.

A holographic field shot out covering everything in the area over the table before it revealed a map with high in the sky being space while in the lower area was sky and ground with a forest.

"**Field 4065 Endor. You are cleared to launch."** Said the machine.

"Booster Altron, Braydin Nilsson, taking off!"

"Aiden, Infinite Justice, launching!"

"Chris Alder, Origin Gundam, Ikuze(1)!"

"Ben Alder, Avenger Gundam, Let's rock and roll!"

"1.5 Gundam, Dexter Bryant, Engaging!"

That was what all five shouted as their mobile suits launched.

When everything cleared Dexter, Chris, Braydin, Ben, and Aiden came out into space but they were high in the sky.

"How did we get up here?" Aiden asked before they looked down to see a single Venator under them blocking they're sight of what was happening.

"Let's go check it out." Dexter said before the 1.5 turned around "Everyone form up on my rear, Chris and Ben to the left while Braydin and Aiden take the right."

Everyone agreed before they flew down towards the Venator where they started flying over the hull until they reached the tip and then they shot down… entering battle.

Down below they can see the battle as mobile suits and fighters fought one another.

They're opponent had 23 Star Wars, CIS ships, and 14 Zeon ships.

The enemy fleet consisted of ten Munificent-class Star Frigates, three Providence-class Carrier/Destroyers, nine Recusant-class Light Destroyers, and three Lucrehulk-class Battleships while the Zeon fleet consisted of three Gwazine-class, three, Gwadana-class, four Musaka-class, and four Rewloola-class.

The five Gundams stop seeing the battle going on as fighters flew after one another while mobile suits either shot each other or engaged in close combat.

In the distance they could see warships engaging in knife fights while a Baikal cruiser fired 18 GN missiles which struck a Gwadana dead center splitting it in half destroyed.

"Well here's where the fun begins." Aiden said with a grin on his face.

"Let's get going, don't want to miss out!" Said Braydin before the five Gundams raced down and split off for different parts of the battle.

The Origin flew through space avoiding incoming laser fire before Chris took out a coin which had what looked like wings before sliding it into the cockpit and then the Origin started glowing but when the Glow faded the Origin took the appearance of Wing Gundam Zero armed with its twin buster rifle and shield.

The Origin flew to the left avoiding several beams before the Gundam spun around firing the rifle at 5 percent which struck a Taurus dead center blowing the mobile suit up.

Chris then flew up flipping through space avoiding several red lasers which came from a Providence carrier.

The vessel continued firing lasers at the Gundam but Chris made the Origin avoid the lasers with ease as if they were just slow punches thrown by a snail.

Chris rose the twin buster rifle and increased the power to 50 percent and fired a large beam which penetrated the shield and sheered the vessel in half separated the front and back halves.

Chris turned around only to see a bridgeless Recusant light destroyer crash into a Musaka destroying it while explosions go through the destroyer.

"This is strange." Chris muttered as he turned around to see six Virgos stationed on a Munificent frigate firing at him but he avoided the beams and fired the rifle at the same power output destroying the Virgos and the frigate.

"We are mostly encountering mobile dolls and fighters but no man controlled mobile suits." Chris said as the Origin returned to its default setting as he took out the coin.

With the Avenger stood in the hanger of a Lucrehulk while a door separated it from the reactor but it aimed both beam magnums and fired. The beams cut through the metal door melting it before the two powerful beams melt through the reactor destroying it.

Ben grinned under his helmet before he flew out of the hanger and watched as the battleship exploded like the last one in the Phantom Menace.

"That was good." Ben said as he spun the Avenger around bringing its absorbing shield up as a Munificent frigate fired all lasers at it but the lasers were instantly absorbed into the shield.

"They just never learn do they." Ben quietly said as he holstered his left beam magnum and fired the right one punching through the shield and destroying the bridge causing the ship to fly and crash into the side of a Lucrehulk.

The Avenger spun around to see 4 missiles fly at it shot from Vulture droids but the Avenger fired its head Vulcans and all 4 missiles were instantly shot down as well as the droid fighter that shot them.

"This is really strange we've only encountered only a little bit of mobile suits." Ben said as he spun around bringing out a beam tonfa and stab a Zaku II through the chest destroying the mobile suit.

With the Infinite Justice it flew through the battle firing its beam rifle mostly at the fighters that flew around.

These guys just aren't trying!" Aiden shouted as he holstered the rifle and brought out its beam saber and fly at a Rewloola before cutting off the bridge making it so that the ship was useless.

With the Booster Altron and 1.5 Gundam both units stood on the hull of a Venator star destroyed as they watched the Star Warrior fleet destroy the remaining enemy vessels while the mobile suits destroyed the last ones.

"This is really strange." Dexter said before he moved the 1.5 Gundams binders so that they were pointing forward before energy forms in the center but when Dexter fired it a large beam flew out and struck the center of the last Lucrehulk after the fleet brought its shields down destroying the ship.

"BTZZ-Its-BTZZ-Anyone read me we're under heavy fire!-BTZZ" Shouted Jarod over the communicators.

"What the hell!" Braydin shouted surprised.

"They tricked us! We're taking heavy fire from mobile suits down here!" Shouted Jarod over the comms.

"It was a diversion!" Dexter shouted in surprised before he remembers that they only saw 33 ships.

"But where is the last ship?" Dexter muttered confused

"You guys confused as well?" Chris asked as he landed in between them.

Dexter turned the 1.5 saying "Yeah we've only encountered 33 ships so where's the 34th?"

"Energy spike detected above us!" Shouted Aiden.

"What!" Shouted all 3 before the mobile suits were crashed into by the Infinite Justice as multiple green lasers crashed into the Venator along with 2 other Venators, a Dogosse Giar, and 2 Baikals destroying the ships.

"What the fuck?!" Shouted Aiden,

The survivors looked up to see to their surprise flew an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer.

"Where did that come from?" Aiden asked as his damaged Infinite Justice flew up to them. The Justice lost its left leg and arm as well as the jet on its back while a large chunk of its head was missing.

"It must have had a cloaking device so that it would get to position." Chris said looking at it and the field seeing that the ship was right over their entire fleet.

"Incoming droid fighters and mobile dolls!" Dexter shouted and everyone looked to see multiple Vulture droids, Tri-Fighters, Virgos, and Taurus mobile dolls.

"Damn it! Braydin take the Geara Zulus, GN-XIVs, and five Strike Daggers to the surface we'll deal with the rest!" Dexter shouted.

"Are you sure?" Braydin asked

"Yes we can handle it the ground needs your help." Dexter said and Braydin nodded his head before he and the fifteen mobile suits flew down with the GN-XIVs making a GN field to help with reentry.

"Alright the rest of us let's bring that monster down!" Dexter shouted as the 1.5 Gundams eyes flash and it moved the binders to make wings.

"I'm with you Dexter." Chris said smiling under his helmet as he inserted a coin and the Gundam transformed into Harute.

"You're not leaving me out of this fight." Ben said with a smile as he connected the beam magnums to make a twin beam magnum.

"Alright let's take this monster down!" Dexter shouted

"Roger!" Was the collective response of every Star Warrior currently in space before every mobile suit and fighter flew towards the ship while the vessels fire with every laser, beam, torpedo, and missile they had while the fighters, mobile suits, and mobile dolls met in the middle.

On the planet the Star Warriors own soldiers were being beaten due to the enemy using all of their mobile suits.

The mobile suits were mostly Zaku IIs and Leos with the ground forces being Storm Troopers and Sith troopers.

"Taking fire over he-AH!" A Phase 1 Clone trooper tried to say only for a laser to strike him in the chest killing him.

"Damn it we're pinned down!" Jarod shouted as he fired his rifle taking down 2 Sith Troopers before he went back into cover.

"How are we going to get out of here in one piece!?" Asked John as he quickly popped out of cover shooting a Storm trooper in the face before going back into cover in order to avoid several blasters.

"If this keeps up then there won't be any of us for them to find!" Jarod shouted as he did several potshots taking down a Sith trooper and two Storm troopers.

They stop hearing a booming sound and turned around to see two Zaku IIs aiming their machine guns at them.

"Well we had a good run." John said as he held his rifle.

Before the mobile suits could fire two green beams punch through them causing them to fall to the ground destroyed.

The group looks to see the Booster Altron as it flew down using the before it activated its beam trident and sliced two Leos in half while the five Strike Daggers hit the ground firing their beam weapons at the enemy mobile suits along with the GN-XIVs, and Geara Zulus while a single Strike Dagger fired on the enemy infantry trying to render them assistance.

"Braydin really has perfect timing." John said out loud over the comms.

"Thank you." Said Braydin as he had the Booster Altron fired its cut down a Leo and a Zaku II.

"How many mobile suits are here?" Braydin asked as he switched his beam sabers for a beam rifle.

"Before you arrived 59 but now" Jarod said before taking out a hologram which had a map and he started recounting before he finished saying "34 remain along with 134 enemy infantry."

"What about our numbers?" Braydin asked as he blocked several bullets.

"We have 79 right now." Jarod said before John pushed him down saving him from a red laser that would have struck him in the head before John took aim and fired his rifle taking down a Storm trooper.

"But with your assistance we may be able to win this." John said as he helped Jarod up.

"That's what we came to do." Braydin said shooting down a Leo before it explodes.

Back in space the battle between the fleet and the Super Star Destroyer was becoming difficult.

Many mobile suits and fighters were shot down and the continued fire on the destroyer didn't seem to do anything with the shield.

"We can't seem to make a dent!" Ben shouted firing both beam Magnums which struck the shield not doing damage.

"It must have powerful shields if it can do this!" Dexter shouted as he shot down two Taurus mobile dolls.

"Guys I think you may be able to take it down if you combine powerful beams that would drop the shield!" Aiden shouted as his damaged Infinite Justice sat on the side of a Venator providing covering fire while another Venator exploded from multiple turbo lasers.

"How should we do that?" Chris asked as he flew the Origin still in Harute form as it took down several droid fighters and mobile dolls.

"We first have the warships fire everything they have at a single spot and then you guys use the most powerful weapons you can think of because Chris's mobile suit can transform into other Gundams he can change into 00 Quanta and use Trans-Am to cut the ship in half." Aiden said as he shot down a Vulture droid that was chasing a Broadsword.

"That's a good idea. Chris you transform into Wing Zero and set the twin buster rifle to full power and Ben will use his beam magnums and we'll fire at the same time after the ships fire." Dexter said as he shot down a Virgo.

"Sounds like a plan but I might have something that can help." Ben said before he took out three coins and inserted them before to the Star Warriors surprise in a flash of light appeared Wing Zero, The Unicorn, and the Banshee with the Unicorn and Banshee armed with beam magnums and the Wing Zero armed with its twin Buster rifle.

"Actually that will work… Chris let's get ready when we take down that shield you transform into 00 Quanta and get close." Dexter said as the Gundams formed up.

"Roger that." Chris said nodding his head.

"All ships fire at will!" Shouted Dexter before every Star Warrior ship fired every laser, beam, GN missile, and torpedo at a single spot crashing into the shield weakening the shield.

When the concentrated fire stopped.

"Trans-Am!" Shouted Dexter as the 1.5 moved its binders to the front as it started glowing red.

"NT-D!" Shouted Ben before the Avenger, Unicorn, and Banshee transformed and took aim before the Wing Zero also took aim.

"Fire!" Was the collective response before a large orange beam shot from the 1.5, 4 beams shot from the Unicorn types, and a large twin yellow beam shot from the Wing Zero.

The beams traveled at the same time before all six crash into the shield and then smash through the side of the Super Star Destroyer damaging it.

"Now's your chance, Chris!" Shouted Dexter

"Right!" Chris shouted as he placed in a coin and the Origin transformed into 00 Quanta and then flew at the Super Star Destroyer.

The Origin flew around the fight, passing mobile suits, fighters, and mobile dolls before it flew close enough and through a reforming shield.

The Quanta aimed the tip at the Destroyer as the sword bits moved in front of the sword.

"This is it, Trans-Am!" Shouted Chris before it started glowing red and then a large pink beam shot out stabbing through the Super Star Destroyer. Everyone froze seeing this surprised.

"RAGH" Chris shouted as the Beam moved in a motion before it cut the Star Destroyer in two.

The Origin reverted back to its original appearance low on power before it flew away but stopped when a Virgo appeared in front of him ready to fire but suddenly started floating aimlessly.

Every mobile doll, and droid fighter stopped flying around and were now all useless.

The Origin continued to fly through space away from the Super Star Destroyer before both halves exploded. Everyone started cheering with the destruction of the Super Star Destroyer while on the ground a Zaku II crashed to the ground but as it was getting up a beam stabbed through the chest into the cockpit destroying it and the holder of the trident was the Booster Altron before it spun around and fired its beam rifle twice taking down two Leos while in the distance a Strike Dagger cut a Zaku II in half with a Geara Zulu smashing its beam axe into the chest area of a Leo.

Everyone stopped fighting and started looking around at the damage before they hear a beeping sound.

'Winner Star Warriors.'

The area vanished and the ships vanished showing that they were only holograms that that the real ship models weren't damaged as were the action figures while mobile suits had some bits of damage as did some fighters.

"Alright now may we have your attention everyone. We all said that there would be a grand prize and that prize is right behind this door!" Said a man wearing a business suit standing in front of a large warehouse.

"I wonder what's inside?" Dexter asked as he placed the 1.5 in its container.

"Now everything in this warehouse will belong to the winners of this match. And here is your prize!" The man said before the door opens and everyone's eyes widen because inside the warehouse were stacks of mobile suit models, action figures, ship models, plane models, and two galaxy maps with one being the Star Wars galaxy and the other the Mass Effect galaxy.

"Now this is a nice prize." John said with a smile.

**Several days later over Mexico**

"I can't believe we're going to San Diego." Jarod said with a smile as he wore regular clothing instead of armor which was in a suitcase under his seat while he was working on a Gundam AGE-3.

"Yeah also Dexter how did you manage to book us a plane that is a C-130J "Super" Hercules?" Asked Chris spreading his arms out gesturing to the interior of the plane.

"My Uncle was a Commodore on board of a US Nuclear Aircraft carrier and after retiring he still had friends in the military and he asked if I wanted to go on a tour of the naval base there and I accept. Heck he even told me to invite any friends I have." Dexter said with a smile on his face.

"And he also had friends in the Air Force?" Ben asked confused.

"He did heck he called in some friends to take us." Said Jarod.

"But why are there F-35 Lightning II fighters with us?" John asked as he looked out the window to see 5 F-35s.

"Don't forget about the F-22s." Braydin said looking out the other window towards 5 Raptors and another C-130J while in the seat next to him was his friend Alyssa while Aiden was working on his new Gunpla which was a Gundam AGE-1.

"Is it likely because of this thing?" Alyssa asked standing next to a device which was surrounded by every model which were out of their boxes and connected but they were in cases.

"Yeah I don't know why but I heard some dude say that if it fell into the wrong hands then 'it would be doom for humanity'." Chris said doing the air quotes.

"Come on guys from what I heard he was crazy. Heck he though tin foil was a vegetable!" John said showing a newspaper article showing the scientist trying to eat tin foil.

"Yeah I guess you have us there." Ben said nodding his head.

"Also I still can't believe that we were able to build all of these models in just 9 days but how many models are on this jet anyway?" Chris asked as he picked up a Strike Dagger model.

"Well we have all of the models that we made which were actually 3040 mobile suit models, and there also 2400 starfighter models, 5200 Action figures, and 5500 ship models." Aiden said as he picked up a Harrower cruiser model.

"So how many do we have on board this?" Chris asked picking up a ReZEL.

"Well there are 1520 mobile suit models, 1300 starfighter models, 3200 Action figures, and 3240 ship models are on board this plane not counting us, or our models, or the star maps." John said holding up both star maps.

**Minutes ago before take-off**

A man wearing a black hoody walks over to a plane worker saying "Did you put the bombs on the planes?"

The worker nods his head saying "I placed them on random areas so that those Americans don't find out."

The hooded man smirks saying, "This is for the Liberation of our nation."

**Back on the planes current time**

John was looking out the window bored out of his mind while Dexter was listening to his music which was actually the song Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin while he was also working on a new Striker pack for his Exia Noir.

Chris was talking to Ben about different additions to their mobile suits which caught Dexter's attention as the song switched to Faceless by Red while Braydin, Jarod, Alyssa, and Aiden were playing Go Fish.

John groans rubbing his eyes and muttered "I'm bored out of my gourd."

"That sounded like something Sarge would say from Red vs. Blue." Dexter said looking at John.

Before John could say anything they hear an explosion and all of them look to see that the top area of the second C-130J was on fire and it was losing altitude.

"Holy shit! Are we under attack?" Jarod asked surprised.

"Stay calm we better get seated in case there's more." Dexter said and they go to their seats but just as they sat down an explosion shoot they're plane.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shouted John as he was flying through the air.

"We're losing altitude and we lost both wings!" Said the pilot.

"We're going to die!" John shouted only for Chris to float up to him and slap him across the face shouting "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Uh guys why is that thing glowing?" Everyone turned to see that the center of the unknown device was in fact glowing a faint multicolor as it started to grow.

"Well fuck." Dexter groaned before the glow blasted outward and all they saw was black.

* * *

**(Cue Anna ni Issho Datta no ni by SEE-SAW)**

**(Anna ni issho data no ni) **_A shadowed Gundam rises into the depths of space_

**(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro) **_The Gundam reveals itself to be the Origin with white astral wings_

**(Instrumental) **_The camera pans to a desert with the Gundam pilots and their Gundams behind them, but each one is damaged or destroyed_

**(Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo) **_Dexter and Cagalli stand next to each other with the Exia Noir behind them, but it's missing an eye, the left arm, and both of its legs_

**(Toozakeru dake) **_Jarod looks up at the night sky with his AGE-Blitz behind him, but it lost both arms and its right leg_

**(Tsumetaku kimi suteta kokoro wa) **_Chris and Lacus hold hands with the Origin behind them, but its head is only visible with the v-fin damaged and one of its eyes are broken_

**(Samayou bakari) **_Ben stands on a hillside with the Avenger behind him except its horn is broken and parts of its armor are scorched and melted_

**(Sonna kakko warusa ga) **_Braydin and Alyssa sit on a ledge together with the Booster Altron and Zen Master Gundam behind them except the Altron lost its left leg and arm while the Master Gundam lost its right wing, the right leg, and a GINN sword impaled through its chest_

**(Ikiru to iu koto nara) **_Aiden looks down at a desert flower with his AGE-Extreme behind him, but only the torso and the right arm are left_

**(Samuzora no shita) **_John looks away with his back turned with the Dark Deathscythe behind him except its wings are damaged and its beam scythe is imbedded in its chest_

**(Me wo tojite iyou) **_Kira and Flay stand next to each other with the Strike behind them except only its head and torso with the faceplate melted are left_

**(Anna ni issho data no ni) **_The camera changes to the Exia Noir and the Origin standing next to each other with two shadowed winged Gundams behind them_

**(Yuugure wa mou chigau iro) **_The camera changes to Kira facing away from Flay as she runs for him with Kira's friends behind her_

**(Semete kono tsuki akari shite de) **_The Gundams walk through a burning inferno as their eyes flashed_

**(Shizuka na nemuri wo) **_The camera changes to the Strike, Exia Noir, and Origin with the Gundam pilots and the crew of the Archangel on their shoulders_

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter and Chris stand back-to-back with their eyes closed as Lacus and Cagalli appear behind them and performs a silent prayer as the screen vanishes in flurry of white feathers_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

1. Ikuze: Let's go


End file.
